


i don't want to talk about it

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), College Student Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, M/M, Stereklyrics6, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Reveal, not really a song fic but inspired by a song, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: He didn’t want to talk about anything with Derek. He just wanted to stare at his beautiful face for the rest of all time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	i don't want to talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy sterek week! this fic is inspired by fall to pieces by avril lavigne, the title is a line from that song
> 
> the theme for this work is lyrics and quotes

_You’re the only one_

_I’d be with ‘til the end_

_when I come undone_

_you bring me back again_

_back under the stars_

_back into your arms_

  
~from _Fall to Pieces_ by Avril Lavigne~

\---

The air was crisp with the cool sharpness of early fall, when the sky was just starting to get dark and stars were blinking into the sky. There was a hush over the forest, as the bats had only just emerged but the birds had stopped chirping and the crickets had yet to start their own nightly chorus. Stiles was sitting on a log in a grove of trees, which wasn’t unusual, but what was unusual was that he was alone.

He used to come here alone quite often, so perhaps it wasn’t that unusual, once. But for about a year now he had a constant companion every time he came to this grove, whose tall trees were currently dripping the first few brightly colored leaves of the season. 

He had met Derek at the beginning of the school year a year before, and he was starting his senior year of college now. Derek had lived in town at the large old house at the edge of the woods when he was younger and had moved back. He lived in an apartment now but the house was still owned by his family, but it had been empty as long as Stiles could remember. 

Derek had been in the grove that Stiles had come to consider his own, and had told Stiles that the grove had been his own secret place when he was younger and had lived at the old house. He also told Stiles that he was technically on private property but that he didn’t mind sharing his secret hideaway in the forest. That made Stiles smile and he had decided he instantly liked Derek, with his frowning face and leather jacket.

They both used the grove to find moments of peace from their lives, and sometimes ended up there at the same time. Sometimes they talked to each other, and sometimes they just lied in the clover and looked up at the clouds for long, slow hours of passing time. They grew closer and eventually Stiles realized he was falling, deep, all at once and slow like a long roast of coffee.

Before Stiles had a chance to confess, Derek had confessed his feelings to Stiles. It was a perfect love story and Stiles had felt so lucky in every way and had been beginning to think of things like forever, as frightening as that was.

But lately, for about a month, Derek had been acting...different. Distant. He sent one word text messages, which wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for Derek, but it was strange for every single text as it had been. He had plans that sounded more like excuses whenever Stiles asked to hang out and Stiles didn’t want to seem annoying but he wanted to see his boyfriend.

He was worried Derek was trying to tell him to read between the lines, or was planning on breaking up with him soon. Stiles just didn’t know what he had done. Stiles hadn’t had many relationships and they hadn’t been great, but he had thought things had been wonderful with Derek. Derek had told him he hadn’t had the best luck with relationships either and Stiles had hoped he could help change that.

Stiles had been losing hope when Derek told him they needed to talk about something and they should meet in the place they first met. It was extremely fucking ominous and Stiles wanted no part of it, he just wanted his boyfriend back and he was nervous and freaking out and usually, these days, they went to the grove together but here he was alone, waiting for his boyfriend who he hoped would be his boyfriend for many years and maybe forever.

He didn’t want to talk about anything with Derek. He just wanted to stare at his beautiful face for the rest of all time.

The sky was getting darker with each passing moment and Derek still hadn’t arrived. Stiles was beginning to wonder if this was the message, if this was Derek’s way of breaking up with him when he heard the rustling of some underbrush of something that sounded very _large_. He startled and looked to the side to see a huge fucking wolf.

This was surprising for a number of reasons, the first of which was that there were no wolves in California, and Stiles knew that for a fact because he spent long hours spiraling through the internet researching wolves because he had been very interested in them for awhile. The second was because he had been to this grove so many times and had never seen any animals that could be considered dangerous. The third was because this wolf had electric bright eyes that appeared to be almost glowing, and they were a striking blue. This was odd because wolves did not have blue eyes, which lead him to believe this was a mix of a dog and a wolf which he might believe if it wasn’t so fucking huge.

Stiles considered the idea that he may be dreaming, and took a moment to count his fingers only to realize that he was definitely awake. He looked back to the wolf who was just staring back at him. It lowered its head and gave a tilt of its head before a shudder ran across it and it crouched and Stiles fell back off the log he was sitting upon as the wolf began to morph in one smooth motion into a man.

And not just a man, but a very particular man, and a very naked man.

It was Derek.

“Derek? What the fuck?!”

“Stiles,” Derek said, smiling slightly.

Stiles fumbled to his feet, Derek helping him with an offered hand which Stiles took even though he was shocked. Befuddled. Dazed. 

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weird?”

Derek’s smile left his face and he let out a huff of a sigh. “I was...working out a way to tell you. I’ve been feeling like things have been going really well with you and in the past, knowing what I am has been...difficult for some of my partners. But I really want to be with you so I thought it might be time to tell you and so I decided I should let you know.”

“And what are you exactly? A...wolfman?”

“Werewolf,” Derek replied with a roll of his eyes that Stiles thought was maybe a bit uncalled for but also was so glad to see because it was so much his Derek.

“Of course. Well, I’m glad you told me. I mean, maybe you could have done it better than just...appearing as a fucking wolf, but I really...I love you, Derek. And I want to know everything about you.” Stiles felt himself tearing up, so glad that Derek wasn’t breaking up with him and that he got to have this. And wow, was Derek a beautiful wolf. “I understand why you were avoidant with me but damn, Derek, I thought you were going to break up with me or something.”

Derek pulled closer to Stiles and slowly wrapped his arms around him, as if unsure of his welcome. Stiles was having none of that and tugged him into a tight hug. “I’ll try to be better about communicating.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “To be fair it was some big news. I would have been nervous too. But no matter what form you’re in, you’ll always be my Derek.”

A few moments of silence passed between them as they held each other. Stiles heard Derek breathe in to say something else and quickly interrupted him to say, “Don’t say anything. I just want to sit with you for a bit. I don’t want a conversation.”

He pulled back slightly to look at him, and saw the softest of smiles on his face.

“I was just going to say that I love you too.”

Stiles let out a warm smile of his own, then leaned forward to kiss his amazing werewolf boyfriend. He could feel himself crying a bit but he didn’t even feel embarrassed. He pulled back and just looked at him. He felt so lucky.

“I still don’t want to talk about it. I just want to stare at you, forever.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. A leaf fell into Stiles’s hair and it was officially dark, the night sky a brilliant quilt stitched with stars. Stiles felt perfectly happy and he wanted to bottle this moment up and keep it for those times when he felt anxious and sad. The grove may have been magic for how wonderful he always felt there.

He knew they would probably have other fights, other tense moments, other miscommunications. But he knew they would get through it together. Because he loved the man in front of him so much, and it didn’t matter to him that he was a werewolf, and damn he had so much to research about werewolves as soon as he found a computer and some books on the subject. 

But for now, he just wanted to enjoy the present moment with his perfect boyfriend, and let his tears fall.


End file.
